


The Incubator

by SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Drugged Sex, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf/pseuds/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf
Summary: One of the Knights of Ren needs to lay his eggs in someone. Kylo persuades Hux to carry them, and let the rest of the Knights fertilise them. Partial fill for a KyluxHardKinks prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Partial fill for this prompt: One of the KOR desperately needs to breed someone. Belly swollen with unfertilized eggs, ovipositor dropped and aching. Kylo allows the knight to breed hux. Hux waddles around with a huge, swaying belly for days while the knight and kylo pamper him. Later, after he's given birth, hux thinks he's done. But when he wakes up all the hatchlings have crawled back into his belly, making him huge once more.

“Hux? Can I ask you something?” Kylo had decided to wait until the General was a fucked out mess, panting and drooling into the sheets, before he broached such a delicate subject as the one at hand.

Of course he might still say no, but experience had shown him that it was far easier to negotiate with a Hux who was stuffed full and coated in cum. Kylo had managed to talk Hux into doing all kinds of risky things while his oversized cock was in his ass and this one was practically an act of charity, it'd be rude for Hux to refuse.

There was a noise of complaint as Hux shifted forcefully back. If Kylo wasn't up to the job of fucking him then Hux would just have to do it himself.

Kylo tightened his grip. “Hux, listen.”

“Urgh, must I?” Hux sneered. 

Kylo grinned when Hux dropped his forehead to the mattress in exhausted frustration. He must have been close to coming.

“If you want one of your greatest fantasies to be fulfilled,” he said with a teasing edge to his voice, “then yes.”

“What do you know about my fantasies?!” The question was hissed against the sheets with more than a hint of indignation, but the show of irritation was ruined by an icy undercurrent of fear and the unabated lust still filling the General’s veins.

“Well, I know about the eggs.”

The response was instantaneous. 

Kylo could only describe it as the psychic equivalent of walking over a steam vent. Hux flushed so hard that Kylo blushed too, his autonomic functions caught up in the intensity of Hux’s thought patterns.

Kylo had to bite his lip as Hux clenched down hard around his cock with the most obscenely needy sound.

“One of my Knight’s is due to spawn soon.” Kylo began. He had to release his grip when Hux shoved back this time or else risk bruising his delicate skin. Hux it seemed had no such concern as he began to rock himself onto Kylo’s cock in earnest. “12 eggs, or there about, each almost the size of a fist. They need to be laid and fertilized inside a host.”

“F...Fertilized?” Whatever emotion caused his voice to stutter had no effect on the rhythm of Hux’s hips.

“Oh yes,” Kylo murmured, rubbing soothing circles over the bony back in front of him. “Snoke’s orders, each of my Knights that is able to would have to fuck the host first, until they were loose and sloppy with cum. Then it would be Tausen Ren’s turn. Of course, we'd still have to hold the host down- his ‘positor is so big, and there's so many eggs to ease into yo… the host- the host would come so often they'd be coming dry by the time it was my turn.”

“Aaahhhhh…” it was an attempt at a question, he could see it in Hux’s eyes when he twisted his head to look at him but the shivering, panting wreck under his hands hadn't a chance at forming anything like a coherent sentence. Kylo took pity on him. 

“A cock this big is ideal to tamp down a load like that, wouldn't you say?” Kylo had realised that speaking at a slow even pace was somehow driving Hux harder towards his release, like Kylo’s nonchalance was a whole extra layer to the fantasy. “Fuck those smooth round eggs nice and deep, come across them so the last few are certain to be mine and seal them inside with a thick, hard plug.”

Hux tried to push up onto his hands and knees at that. Drool was hanging in strands from his mouth and smeared across his cheeks. How he hadn't come yet was a mystery of his will.

“Seal? What? Oh stars….”

“Naturally, they need three days to mature. Of course no one would be able take that much leave all at once, not on such short notice. The host would have to walk around the ship, fat with the seed of all the Knights of Ren. He'd be hard all the time too, with those eggs rolling across his prostate all day. Of course the Knights would look after that- they'd take turns to visit, fuck the eggs a little deeper and give you.. the host some relief.”

“Hngh…” 

“Then we’d take them back to our shuttle, rub them down with oils and worship every inch of that beauty swollen body while it gave life to our…”

Finally the dam burst and Hux came with such force that Kylo would have been driven over the edge even without the psychic link between them. As it was, he felt he almost went blind with the shock of it.

By the time he was capable of conscious thought they had both collapsed onto the sheets, cum splattered under Hux and dripping sluggishly from his ass. 

“Holy pfassk, that was hot.” Hux muttered, more to himself than to Kylo.

“So you’ll do it then?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’ll be Tausen’s host?”

“Are… are you telling me all that was real?!”

“Of course.”

“Oh sweet Maker…” 

* * *

They had gotten no further in their negotiations that night. Hux had lain there, seemingly catatonic, for an hour before falling asleep.

Meanwhile Kylo was receiving increasingly frantic comm messages from his Knights. Tausen was nearing the point of no return and at serious risk of becoming eggbound. Not only that, but the extremely high level of arousal pouring off him was beginning to feed into the others’ mindset. 

No Knight could carry these eggs. It was not a risk he could let them take when they might be needed in battle at any time. It had to be an officer, someone with no need to engage in physical combat; and it should be someone who enjoyed the process. It was a sacred rite- to bear the next generation of Ren and guarantee the future of the galaxy- but it should not be done by coercion. He could easily order Mitaka to do it, he could even make the little man think he wanted it, but the truth would still be the truth and this ceremony could not be sullied in such a way.

“Lights 40%. These eggs…” Hux began quietly, his face still hidden by his pillow. “You're serious?”

“Yes.”

“Three days?”

“Yes.”

“But… what about food?” He whispered. His ears were steadily turning red and the blush seemed to be creeping down his back. “I… I mean… that's not really intended as a long term storage facility.”

Kylo couldn't help it. He tried. He really did. But Hux sounded so discomfited that he couldn't help but laugh.

“It's a valid question!!” Hux hissed indignantly.

“I know, just… now I want to tattoo ‘long term storage’ on your ass.”

“Please don't.”

“Okay, okay. Well, you’ll need to take a potion and…”

“Potion?!” Hux flopped over on the bed to face him. His chest was blotchy and pink with the blush that had stained his face bright red, but he was still trying to put on his supercilious command-face. It really didn't work with dried cum crusted across his skin. 

“This is a sacred rite, Hux, there's a way it should be done. To carry a child of Ren is an honour. To carry the children of so many of us… you'd be a Saint…” Kylo ran the back of his hand over Hux’s belly for emphasis. He could feel the tensing of muscles as the General’s eternal lust for power asserted itself once more.

“You take a potion. You… well…anything in your digestive system will leave you. Five hours later you take another to relax you. Then the Knights have you. The eggs are laid. I have you. You're plugged. 72 hours later the eggs are birthed to hatch. You don't need to eat in that time- we’ll take care of you and the eggs will do the rest.”

He watched as Hux’s upper lip curled in disgust.

“How long do I have to decide?”

The comm beeped as yet another worried message dropped into his inbox. “Not long.”

* * *

“I hate you.” The plaintive wail was even more thin and reedy when heard through the fresher door. “I’m going to space you the very next time you fall asleep.”

Kylo chuckled as he leaned back against the wall of the Hux’s quarters. The vocoder in his helmet made the noise half inhuman but he hadn't time to take it off again. 

“You’ll change your mind once you're being filled.”

“I’m pretty fucking certain there's nothing you could put up my ass that would make me not hate you!!”

“You’ll be done with the first stage soon…”

“Not fucking soon enough you bastard!” 

“...and then you can take the other potion and all of this will be forgotten…”

* * *

Hux stood shivering in the antechamber of his quarters, trying to ignore the persistent cramping of his empty stomach. He was wearing the  _ item  _ Kylo had left him. It was white and far too short and gauzy to qualify as a robe. It was almost certainly lingerie. It was probably stolen.

He half imagined he could hear them stomping down the corridors towards him, Kylo and his six Knights moving in formation. Would he know the roles they'd play when he saw them or only when they acted? 

He'd never even spoken to the Knights. No one had. They just hovered around the place like so many carrion birds. Could they actually speak at all?

This was a terrible idea. He didn't know these creatures, he didn't know what the true effect of this would be on his body. Or his career. It was an appallingly bad idea.

So why was he hard and leaking under the pathetic excuse for ceremonial vestments?

* * *

Kylo entered the room first with a smaller Knight half supported on his arm. It was the one Hux had always thought of as the Tank. In his robes the creature was short, broad, and dull looking. He might be more interesting under all those layers but Kylo hadn’t actually said whether the Knights intended to strip. Hux really wasn't sure if it would be hotter to feel their skin or the impersonal touch of leather.

If Hux were entirely honest he’d been hoping for the tall slim one with the checkerboard mask. Somehow that one had always looked like a tender lover. But they were all going to fuck him right? Did it really matter which one laid the eggs in him?

That was a sentence he’d never expected to think. 

The Tank, Tausen Ren, paused in front of him swaying slightly while the others filed in behind to form a slightly sinister semi-circle around them both. 

Hux was about as Force sensitive as a spoon but he could feel something in the air around the Knight. It was like a heat creeping across his skin and sinking into his veins to make his heart race.

A glance down revealed a  _ very _ sizable bulge in the front of his robes. In fact the creature’s feet were placed unnaturally wide apart… This really was happening. 

Hux tried to swallow but Tausen caught him around the neck.

“Gently.” Kylo said with a note of warning. The Knight shifted again like a guilty child, then petted Hux’s neck in an awkward gesture before it’s hands drifted downward.

Now that they were touching the odd note of heat in the atmosphere had become something urgent. Like a pressure in his mind he couldn’t quite identify. There was an urge to fuck in the thought but he suspected it involved organs he didn’t possess. The creature was so desperate it’ mind was leaking. 

Huge gloved hands pawed at his chest and along his sides with a force that would have failed to be erotic but for the lust pouring off the creature and their audience.

Suddenly the hands wrapped around his ass to tug him forward. This was  _ not _ the order of events he’d discussed with Kylo.

“What about the second…” He didn’t manage to finish to question because someone had pulled Tausen’s helmet off and his tongue was instantly down Hux’s throat. Literally.

Hux couldn’t see what species the creature was with their faces mashed together like this- though he could see a lot of blurry pink and green- but whatever Tausen was, he had a prehensile tongue long enough that Hux thought it might have genuinely passed beyond his voicebox. Hux hadn’t been this thankful he had no gag reflex since the first time he saw Kylo Ren naked. 

“Shush, shush, stay still…” A soothing voice murmured in his ear. There was no vocoder over it so another Knight must have removed their mask. This one had an androgynous vocal range and a strange accent, possibly inhuman or maybe just from a very insular planet.

Whoever or whatever the second Knight might be, they were rubbing his back and sides with gentle hands while Tausen dragged him closer. 

He definitely needed the grounding of that second touch when he felt the ovipositor hanging from the Knight’s crotch clear down to his knees. It was at least as thick as his wrist.

Still he tried to pull back and almost suffocated at the pressure in his throat.

“Ah ah,  _ stay still _ .” The voice murmured. Its hands were petting along his ass crack now, all cool leather and intent. “Do you consent to carry our eggs, Armitage Hux of Arkanis and the First Order? Will you be father to the next generation of Ren?”

How the fuck was he supposed to answer when he couldn't move and some great slobbering appendage was blocking his airways?!

_ Just think your reply as loudly as you can.  _ Kylo purred into his mind with amusement and second hand lust.

_ YES DAMMIT YES!  _

The last syllable was still in his head when the creature trembled, rutting forward against Hux while its tongue pulsed strangely. 

Something hot and viscous pumped directly into his stomach. It was more than enough to start his belly distending but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was… nice. Soothing. Relaxing… it was a drug. The second ‘potion’.

“Good, good.” The second Knight whispered. Slim fingers were prodding at his entrance now. He should object to the gloves still covering them but he didn't care. Where had the oil come from? Did it matter? 

“I’m sorry to say that Aisla and I can't fuck you,” they continued, apparently referring to the unexpected third set of hands now fondling his balls, “We gave our contribution when Tausen used us both to start his brood. But we'll take good care of you. We promise.”

The pressure left his throat in a great heaving wave. It should have made him nauseous but the warm feeling in his belly more than countered the effect. 

Tausen staggered back, leaning heavily on Kylo as his robes rippled of their own accord around his waist. The creature must be getting desperate if it could no longer control its appendages. Hux grinned and pursed his lips in a mockery of a kiss. Not long, not long, not long. Soon he’d be filled like he’d always dreamed.

Why was he staring at the ceiling? What was that pressure? Three fingers breached him all at once, twisting and squirming and easing him open. They were still wearing their gloves. More hands were supporting his legs and petting at his sides. Slick cool leather. Was that how the ovipositor would feel? Would he see it before it tore him apart?

Suddenly one of the fingers found his prostate. Hux keened as it was massaged with a firmness just this side of pain, pulses of precome oozing down his length until another leather-clad hand wrapped around his cock. 

This one at least seemed more inclined to gentleness. He knew, in a distant fuzzy way, that he'd still be feeling the effects of the firm fingers in his ass for days to come- so he happily relished these almost teasing strokes from tip to base. They were ignoring the head, perhaps unwilling to overwhelm him, as if he weren't already being fondled by three or four people at once.

“Are you ready?” 

Who had asked? Kylo?  _ Was _ he ready? Ready for what? He really didn't know.

He craned his neck to peer at the figure between his thighs. 

The Knight with the death's head mask was stroking its rather human cock in time with his own. Despite the blankness of the mask it seemed to be questioning him. The other fingers were still holding him open when he nodded. Somehow he'd expected the fingers to slip free. They didn’t. Instead they remained inside him as, with an answering shift of its helmet, the Knight breached him in one long slow thrust.

Hux keened and arched at the stretch. He hadn't been nearly ready but his brain was filled with a warmth that left him gasping. 

Moving carefully, the Knight folded forward over him, raising one knee up onto the bed for leverage and gave an experimental jerk of its hips. It felt divine. 

The mask was only inches from his face and Hux couldn't resist the urge to kiss it, moaning his pleasure against the filthy metal while his arms clung languidly around cloak draped shoulders. 

Could the others see them around the cloak? Was the fabric hiding the sight of Hux being split apart on the wonderful cock of this brave and beautiful Knight? What a crime, what a disappointment. Hux tried to voice his objections but all that came out was a broken croaking scream as the pace quickened.

Another Knight stepped up to his side. One hand was working feverishly over a cobalt blue cock, but the other twisted the offending cloak out of the way. 

Hux should repay him. 

He released the shoulder of the Knight still thrusting inside him and pulled the Chiss Knight awkwardly closer, trying to reach the head of his cock with a tongue that wasn't nearly long enough. For a moment he saw Kylo’s hand on the Chiss’ back and then the second Knight was clambering up onto the bed to drape his balls across Hux’ face.

A part of him was mortally offended- the distant quiet voice of the General who'd fought so hard for his position ranted and raved while the lust addled majority relished the debasement. Spit and sweat smeared across his face as he licked and kissed and sucked at any inch of flesh he could reach. The Knight didn’t seem to want to use his mouth, but his cock was leaking strands of cum across his face and that was enough. He’d always wanted to have a Chiss, ever since his teenage crush on Grand Admiral Thrawn, and now he was going to have his way. 

The angle of the thrusts into his ass changed abruptly when the other Knight arched up to rub its helmet against the Chiss Knight’s own. It was almost like they were kissing. Hux had nearly forgotten the one inside him, he’d been so distracted, but now the speeding, stuttering rhythm suggested it was close to coming.

Hux shook free of the hands gripping his knees and tried his best to force those powerful hips a little closer with his feet.

Abruptly the Knight stilled and curled inwards to rest his helmet against Hux’s chest. Around them the other Knights moaned ecstatically while the Chiss bucked and dripped precome onto Hux’s face.

“Hold it in,” one of the Knights still fingering him murmured. “Don't spill a drop.”

The Chiss stepped back to take the Knight’s place and a third appeared at Hux’s side. 

This one had his hands behind his back and far away from his exposed genitals but that didn't matter- his genitals were rubbing themselves. At least Hux assumed those writhing tentacles were his genitals…

Hux whimpered as the Chiss prepared to push into his tense hole. He'd wanted this for years, but he couldn't see. Between the tentacles now wriggling across his face and the drugs flowing through his system he just couldn't sit up. It was maddening.

_ Do you want to watch?  _

Kylo was still wearing his mask, but his voice spoke into Hux’s mind with a odd heat, like the embodiment of a sweltering jungle planet. Hux had been able to feel the lust of the others as an outward force but now their minds were linked he could sense Kylo’s thoughts fizzing against his own.  _ Look at him, look how they use him, my beautiful General made perfect by my Knights… _

“Please…” Hux sighed.

If he'd been disorientated before it was nothing compared to this- seeing himself stretched out, flushed and sweating, his slim body trapped between the bulk of two Knights, two more flanking him- the human who'd had him first and the one waiting his turn- and the Chiss between his legs. Cool leather dragged over his hole in a reverential gesture before the alien lined himself up. Cobalt flushed to purple contrasted wonderfully with skin turned pink with arousal and use- it was an aesthetic Hux imagined Thrawn would have appreciated.

Kylo’s arousal spiked as the Chiss eased in, Hux’s own needy pants of pleasure echoing oddly as he heard them with two sets of ears at once. He arched his back, spreading his legs are far as he could and moaning his appreciation when the others helped him. He looked wonderful, his hole stretched wide and clinging to the girth of this Knight’s blunt alien cock. 

Suddenly the Chiss reared back and slammed home, turning Hux’s world pleasure bright with an orgasm Hux hadn't even realised was building. He perceived it in the same way Kylo did- admiring the splatters of white that coated his chest and the armour of the Knights around him.

The one who had him first reached down, stroking Hux through it while the two beneath him pushed their fingers back in around the Chiss’s cock, letting the brutal pace force them deeper. The Chiss didn't even seem to notice that Hux had come. He seemed too close himself to care.

It was over so quickly, a roar and a wet rush of fluids over his insides, then Hux was being flipped onto his front in a messy tangle of limbs. For a moment he thought that Tausen had been unable to wait and the thing stretching him with an obscene squelch was the ovipositor. It was huge. Fingers were still tugging at his rim,  _ still _ trying to ease him further open like there could be even a millimetre more of give left in his abused flesh. 

There was a literal audible pop when the sopping wet collection of tentacles slipped past his rim in a single squirming mass. He almost screaming but then they umbrellaed outward and suddenly he wasn't even coherent enough to make such a primal noise any more. Eight or nine individual writhing tendrils- each one fucking into him with its own rhythm, coiling against his prostate and stretching him deeper than he'd ever imagined possible.

He knew he'd come again, he could feel the pleasure fizzing through his brain but he was too overwhelmed to concentrate on it. He couldn't even hold himself up. The pair of Knights who’d held him open before were under him now, supporting him at shoulders and ribs while the two had fucked him held his hips in place. He was nothing but a rag doll in their grasp, his limp body being fucked back onto the writhing thing inside him without an ounce of effort or control on his part. 

Hux was drifting, his eyes half shut as the Knight pounded into him, when he felt hands in his hair and moving along his jawline. Huge and hot and free from gloves, they manoeuvred him with infinite tenderness. He lifted his head at their gentle prompting, nuzzling into rough palms and calloused fingers as Kylo murmured by his ear.

“Tausen can’t wait any longer.” He sounded solemn and a little worried, even when Hux made a noise of pleased excitement. “As soon as Ssuno comes, Tausen is going to have you. You need to be ready for that.”

What a nonsensical statement. As if Hux hadn't been ready for this all his adult life, as if he hadn't dreamed of just this scenario for well over a decade. 

Hux brought his arms up to squeeze Kylo’s shoulders reassuringly. His body felt almost weightless with the support of all the other Knights and he half giggled against Kylo’s neck. He should have Kylo fuck him with the gravity turned off. 

He should kiss Kylo. Poor Kylo, watching him being so well treated by his beloved Knights but unable to take part. He should do something for him. 

Kylo’s mask was cold and bitter tasting against his lips but he peppered it with kisses anyway. He had almost reached Kylo’s belt when the Knight behind him stiffened and the tentacles inside him did something _ unspeakable  _ that had him screaming against Kylo’s chest. Icy liquid filled him before the Knight was dragged away, the last of his cold come splashing over the backs of Hux’ thighs and the Knights beneath him.

“Breathe.”

He couldn't. The scream had taken the air from him and now something like fear held him paralysed. 

There was a brief hiss as Kylo pulled away his helmet. “Breathe, Armitage, you have to breathe.”

Tausen’s hand settled at the base of Hux’ spine. He tensed. 

Suddenly he found himself wrapped in the warm grip of Kylo’s power, his body truly weightless as the hands that had been supporting him turned to gentle caresses. 

While the blunt head of the utterly alien ovipositor inched over his balls, seeking his hole, the other Knights were stroking his chest and sides.

When it tightened against his wet flesh and began to press inward they joined Kylo's voice in murmuring reassurances. Six voices speaking as one. The languages were different but the sentiment was universal.

“You can do this for us… you  _ can _ …”

Hux moaned long and low as Tausen leaned into him, the thick length wriggling deeper with a wet sucking noise that seemed to go straight to his exhausted cock. So much cum already inside him, smoothing the way for more, making him ready for all those eggs. 

He was panting long before Tausen bottomed out. He'd never had something so massive inside him. It felt like it would never end. Overwhelmed tears were streaming down his face to soak into Kylo’s robes.

“Soon.” Kylo held him tight, petting his hair and doing his best to sooth him. “Not long.”

Cool leather touched the backs of his thighs. The sound of exultation that rumbled from Tausen’s throat should not have been possible from being of his size. Hux was half sure the entire ship had heard it.

“Breathe…”

He'd thought his rim was stretched to its absolute limit already but as the ovipositor flexed and pulsed a tingling sensation spread through his passage to ease the way. Just like the potion that had been poured into his belly, relaxing contentment filled him from the inside out.

The first egg pushed forward, stretching him wide and rolling over his prostate with a slow spiral motion that brought him to the verge of orgasm and held him there. He moaned. The second egg followed immediately, giving him not one second of respite before it assaulted the overstimulated bundle of nerves. 

Instinctively Hux clenched. The eggs collided inside him and rolled back. 

This time he came dry. A true prostate orgasm roiling and building without an end in sight. He knew that Kylo was kissing him. He knew that egg after egg was being forced into him. Every time they bumped and collided the pleasure rose and his grip on reality slipped a little more.

The Knights were counting but he couldn't understand the words, not even the ones in his own language. All he knew was that this would never end. There was nothing in all the universe but the sensations inside him, the stretch of his ass and his slowly expanding belly, the endless roll of the eggs, the warmth of the chemicals filling his blood. 

Kylo was gone. The Knights beneath him were nuzzling his neck, but Kylo was gone. 

It was a tremendous effort to look behind himself. Kylo stood at Tausen’s shoulder, a cylinder held loosely in one hand. He looked almost as overwhelmed as Hux felt. His usually perfect hair was in disarray, sweat streaked his face, and his free hand shook as he pulled his cock. Rigid and nearly purple Hux doubted it would last much longer.

Of course, Kylo had said he'd go last- the final act to secure the eggs inside Hux and ensure the future of the Knights. 

Suddenly emboldened by the thought Hux twisted back to watch the latest egg pushing through the few inches of exposed ‘positor before it stretched his reddened hole for a moment. 

He groaned in harmony with Tausen when it vanished inside himself. 

The Knight sagged and stumbled back, the drag of his length inside Hux pulling a sob of pleasure from the exhausted General. Kylo caught his colleague by the waist and lowered him to the floor. 

The ovipositor seemed impossible long as it slithered out of him, finally flaccid and empty. Though Hux felt anything but empty. Every movement, every breath sent sparks of pleasure through his limbs. How the fuck could he return to his duties for three days like this?!

Kylo mounted him. For the first time in their relationship that massive cock actually felt insignificant. He'd finally been stretched enough that taking it wasn't a challenge. 

Hux giggled. It had only taken another three aliens to do it. 

There was a growl as Kylo slapped his ass in protest at his train of thought. The impact made the eggs shift.

Hux let his eyes roll back as the ecstasy overwhelmed him again. 

* * *

Time must have passed. When or how he didn't know, but the universe had spun on while his personal reality had folded in to a singularity of sensation.

Hux was laying on his back in his own bed. His body was being anointed with cooling oils and firm but gentle hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. It was entirely possible that he never had.

His ass ached wonderfully when he shifted, a sizeable plug filling him and nudging the eggs with every tiny movement. 

Beside him Kylo hummed happily. One huge hand settled on his belly. “Look at you. You're huge.”

Hux tried to sit up to look, but his body ached too much. Kylo pushed him back against the pillows and pressed his own image of Hux into the General’s mind. 

His stomach  _ was  _ huge, the skin tight and distorted with the press of the eggs. Logically it should have hurt, or at least been uncomfortable, but the lingering effects of the alien’s fluids kept him in a steady state of contentment. And arousal. His livid cock curved up to leak precome across his belly with every touch of the Knights hands.

He wouldn't be able hide this from the crew. Even with his greatcoat. 

“There isn't a man onboard this ship who'd say anything to you about it, Hux, and you know that.” Kylo said reassuringly. “Besides my Knights will take turns staying at your side. Who would dare to speak up in front of them?”

* * *

“Stars, Hux, what the pfassk have you done to yourself?!”

Hux didn't dignify Phasma’s outburst with a reply. Mostly because he hadn't the time to do so.

He'd tried. He really had. But between the plug in his ass, the roll of the eggs, and the stares of the crew he couldn't hold out. He’d been face down across his desk being fucked by two of Kylo’s Knights after barely half an hour. And again forty five minutes later.

Two hours into his shift Hux signed himself off as medically unfit for duty. He’d told the chief medical officer that he would be retiring to his quarters where he could receive the proper treatment for this rare illness caused by the Knights of Ren. Which was entirely true. In a way.

It was a testament to the training of his crew that the officer kept a straight face despite the leering figures standing behind the swollen General. It should not be possible to leer whilst wearing a full face mask- but anyone who'd spent time in the company of Phasma's stormtroopers would recognise the posture. 

Of course, the eighteen litres of high grade lubricant that Kylo had requisitioned from medical the week before did go some way toward colouring his perception.

But it was not his place the question the third most powerful individual in the First Order, so the medical officer merely nodded, signed the forms, and prayed that he would not be summoned to fix whatever it was that the General had done.


End file.
